


Il problema di Arthur

by Kelian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Children, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Secrets, bulimic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Da un po' di tempo dopo mangiato, Arthur si assenta da casa senza dare spiegazioni. Alfred non sospetta nulla fino ad una mattina quando si accorge di alcune stranezze nel compagno come la sua estrema magrezza, la sua decisione di mangiare sempre a casa, il fatto che da diverso tempo non fanno più sesso. Deciderà per cui di seguire il compagno scoprendo un segreto spaventoso.





	Il problema di Arthur

Bulimico. Era bulimico ed era fermamente deciso a non farlo sapere a nessuno.  
Da qualche settimana mangiava e poi, di soppiatto, raggiungeva il bagno più vicino aprendo lacqua della doccia o del lavandino per poi inginocchiarsi davanti alla tazza del water e ficcarsi due dita in gola.  
Quando non poteva andare in bagno usciva con la scusa di una passeggiata e raggiunto un luogo abbastanza isolato, procedeva nello svuotamento contro natura del suo stomaco.  
Non si sentiva malato, anzi stava meglio ora che prima di scoprire quel mondo non del tutto malvagio della bulimia.  
Era dimagrito naturalmente, parecchi chili in poco tempo. Il poco grasso che possedeva aveva cominciato a battere in ritirata mentre le ossa iniziavano ad affiorare sulla pelle tesa ma di tutto questo Alfred non se ne era accorto.   
Quando mai si accorge di qualcosa lui? pensò leggermente stizzito ma in realtà non gli importava.  
Mangiare quello che voleva e poi vomitare lo faceva sentire maledettamente bene, lo faceva sentire vivo e non voleva smettere, assolutamente non poteva.  
Quella mattina era seduto a tavola con una tazza di caffè in mano e davanti un piatto pieno di bacon, uova strapazzate e salsicce. Teneva il giornale aperto davanti a se e quasi non si accorse di quando lamericano entrò nella stanza.  
Buongiorno disse Alfred in un borbottio cavernoso andando anche lui a prendere una tazza di caffè poi si sedette al tavolo guardando il piatto Mi chiedo come fai a mangiare quella roba di prima mattina  
Arthur alzò un attimo lo sguardo dal giornale incontrando gli occhi azzurri dellaltro poi riprese a leggere bevendo un sorso di caffè caldo Con la bocca con cosa vuoi che la mangi rispose leggermente stizzito.  
Lamericano sbuffò. Doveva aspettarsela una risposta del genere da un vecchio acido come lui ma ogni mattina sperava che fosse cambiatoalmeno un po.  
Ah ah ahsempre molto divertente sorseggiò il caffè lentamente cercando di non scottarsi mentre osservava il compagno con attenzione. Gli sembrava che il suo viso fosse più scavato e gli zigomi in rilievo ma pensò che probabilmente era solo colpa dei giochi di luce.  
Da qualche tempo gli sembrava cambiato. Più irritabile, più schivo come se volesse nascondere qualcosa ma di cosa si trattasse non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
Non lo vedeva quasi più. Gli unici momenti in cui stavano insieme erano a pranzo e a cena. Ogni giorno, finito di mangiare, Arthur spariva da qualche parte e ricompariva solo quando era ora di preparargli da mangiare.  
Non dormivano più nello stesso letto. Arthur aveva deciso di andare nella camera degli ospiti perché diceva che lui russava e non riusciva a dormire.  
Non facevano nemmeno lamore.  
Si scambiavano ancora baci. Intensi, a fior di labbra, lunghi, corti, passionali, delicati ma erano settimane che non provavano più piacere uno per merito dellaltro.  
Mi vuoi lasciare? chiese stranamente serio fissando le reazione del compagno seminascosto dietro il giornale.  
Arthur si irrigidì stringendo il giornale tra le dita che scricchiolò con un rumore sordo nella silenziosa stanza illuminata dal sole. Alzò la testa e lo guardò. Non dire cazzate! Perché mai dovrei lasciarti? riprese a leggere tremando appena.  
Sembra quasi che non mi ami più finì il caffè e mise la tazza nel lavandino poi andò a recuperare dal frigorifero gli avanzi del McDonald della sera prima e una lattina di coca cola ritornando al suo posto.  
Ripiegò il giornale posandolo delicatamente sul tavolo ed iniziò a mangiare lentamente la sua colazione.   
Non è così e lo sai tenne gli occhi bassi sul piatto non vedendo ciò che cera dentro ma pensando solamente alla fine che tra poco avrebbe fatto tutta quella roba Io ti amo come sempre  
Alfred si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi allaltro lasciando gli avanzi di panino sul tavolo. Gli prese il viso tra le mani alzandoglielo e guardandolo negli occhi. Ora non aveva dubbi, le ossa sporgevano davvero spigolose dal suo viso e si accorse per la prima volta delle occhiaie che laltro aveva sotto i begli occhi verdi ora un po spenti Allora facciamo lamore sussurrò piano.  
Linglese si irrigidì impaurito a quelle parole e gli scostò le mani guardando altrove. Non che non volesse farlo, anzi ne aveva una voglia assurda, ma fare lamore significava spogliarsi e mostrargli il suo corpo davvero pelle e ossa. N-nonnon ora si girò dallaltra parte evitando di guardarlo e riprendendo a mangiare.  
Lo voltò di nuovo verso di se e lo scrutò da cima a fondo. Non solo il suo viso era più magro ma anche il suo corpo sembrava essersi rimpicciolito, i vestiti, i soliti che portava da sempre, gli ballavano addosso sembrando di qualche taglia più grande. La pelle una volta luminosa, era ora grigia e opaca quasi stesse diventando trasparente.  
Arthur, ti stai per caso ammalando? Alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle notando quanto si sentisse la spigolosità delle ossa.  
Linglese gli scostò le mani di nuovo sfuggendo al suo sguardo. Sto bene non preoccuparti finì di mangiare, era uno spreco lasciare li quel cibo anche se poi lo avrebbe comunque buttato ma al momento quel pensiero non gli attraversò la mente.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri lo osservò ancora qualche secondo prima di finire la sua colazione Per me dovresti farti vedere da un medico gli si avvicinò e gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra posandogli una mano sul fianco trovandolo estremamente sottile.   
Sicuro di stare bene?  
Linglese si allontanò dal compagno Mai stato meglio prese le sue cose e si avvicinò per dare un piccolo bacio sulla guancia del compagno. Non preoccuparti, ci vediamo a pranzo. Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa di particolare?  
No niente grazie lo guardò andarsene fuori di casa non ancora del tutto convinto, qualcosa non andava ma non riusciva a capire cosa.  
Si sedette sul divano ed accese la TV. Poco dopo si era già dimenticato delle sue preoccupazioni, dellaspetto strano di Arthur e rideva davanti ad un programma comico di dubbio gusto.

  
Corse per le stradine di campagna sentendo il borsone picchiargli sul fianco con un profondo suono secco e ripetitivo.  
Il suo scontro con Alfred gli aveva fatto crescere lansia ed il disagio ed adesso non vedeva lora di liberarsi del peso che aveva nello stomaco il più presto possibile.  
Svoltò in velocità per una stradina stretta e sterrata piena derbacce segno che non veniva usata molto spesso.  
Laveva scoperta per caso un giorno molto prima di diventare bulimico in una sera di fine estate mentre era andato a fare una passeggiata rilassante dopo cena. Alfred non laveva accompagnato perché era venuto a trovarlo Kiku ed erano rimasti in casa a giocare con la xbox così lui era uscito e si era incamminato verso il tramonto.  
Allimprovviso aveva sentito un rumore e sul quel sentiero, ad un centinaio di metri da dove si trovava, cera un cervo che lo guardava teso, pronto a fuggire al più piccolo segno di pericolo da parte di quellessere umano.  
Fece un passo verso lanimale poi si fermò, il cervo sussultò ma rimase dovera, forse anche lui era curioso riguardo quellessere strano che si appoggiava solo sulle zampe posteriori. Linglese fece qualche altro passo usando questo metodo prima che il cervo scappasse. Agendo distinto, inseguì lanimale per circa un minuto poi si fermò trovandosi in una piccola radura circondato da alberi dalle foglie che già iniziavano a cambiare colore.  
Ci andò altre volte dopo quella. Allinizio faticò a ritrovarla non ricordandosi bene il percorso fatto ma presto prese ad andarci almeno una volta alla settimana e da quando era diventato bulimico da una alle tre volte al giorno.  
Era quello il suo posto segreto, il posto dove poteva fare ciò che voleva senza che nessuno lo venisse a sapere. Era anche il posto in cui da qualche tempo, dopo aver vomitato, si sedeva con la schiena ad un albero e si masturbava perché non ce la faceva più a resistere ma non voleva far lamore con Alfred per fargli vedere il suo corpo in cui le costole ormai spiccavano in rilievo.  
E così sarebbe successo anche quel giorno.  
Quando quella mattina prima di uscire lo aveva sentito contro di se si era eccitato e alla proposta di fare lamore aveva quasi accettato ma proprio in quel momento il peso sullo stomaco si era fatto sentire sempre più forte e aveva capito che doveva andare velocemente a liberarsene.  
Arrivò alla radura e si appoggiò con la fronte ad un albero cercando di riprendere fiato, se avesse vomitato in quello stato avrebbe rischiato che gli fosse andato di traverso con la probabilità altissima di morire soffocato.  
Appena sentì il respiro calmarsi, prese il borsone portandolo un po lontano da se poi ritornò dallalbero e si mise in posizione a gambe divaricate per non sporcarsi, posò una mano al grosso albero li vicino per sostenersi nel caso avesse perso le forze per qualche istante poi deglutì e chiuse gli occhi aprendo la bocca.  
Portò indice e medio alle labbra e le aprì a V prima di ficcarsele in gola e toglierle velocemente quando sentì il cibo poco digerito fare il percorso inverso di quello compiuto meno di mezzora prima finendo tra lerba verde bagnata di rugiada.  
Ansimò iniziando a sudare freddo mentre i suoni sembravano amplificati nelle sue orecchie e gli odori si facevano più forti soprattutto il puzzo dei succhi gastrici che continuavano a sciogliere lentamente il cibo a terra.  
Il peso sul suo stomaco si era alleggerito ma non di molto, sapeva cosa doveva fare. Si ficcò di nuovo le dita divaricate in gola strofinandole sui lati e subito vomitò di nuovo mentre il corpo prese a tremare per colpa dei conati e del nutrimento privato al suo organismo.  
Aspettò un altro po e ripetè loperazione ma ormai il peso si era dissolto come sempre e quello che gli uscì dalla bocca fu solo amara bile. Indietreggiò un po sottraendosi alla vista e allodore schifoso di ciò che aveva fatto poi si sedette dalla parte opposta della radura con la schiena appoggiata ad un albero tremando ad occhi chiusi madido di sudore.  
Raccolse le gambe contro di se appoggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia ansimando a bocca aperta non facendo caso al sapore schifosamente amaro che gli foderava la bocca come ignorava i capelli ormai stopposi e bagnati di sudore che gli si erano attaccati al viso. Cera abituato ormai e semplicemente non gli davano più fastidio comera abituato alla spossatezza che sentiva subito dopo aver liberato lo stomaco, al fatto che non riusciva a reggersi in piedi e che la sua vista rimaneva sfocata per alcuni minuti.  
Erano semplicemente controindicazioni di un gesto che in fin dei conti lo faceva stare bene quindi di questi spiacevoli effetti secondari non gliene importava più di tanto.  
Rimase in quella posizione ancora per qualche secondo e quando i sensi di malessere si diradarono si fece strada della sua coscienza un altro bisogno da dover soddisfare al più presto.  
Distese le lunghe gambe sullerba scivolando un po in avanti col sedere iniziando a slacciarsi i pantaloni leggeri con lentezza sentendo le forze ritornargli molto lentamente. Se li tolse e guardò in basso vedendo tra le sue gambe lerezione che tendeva i boxer.  
Sospirò poi si levò anche quelli rimanendo nudo dalla vita in giù. Piegò un po le gambe poi prese in mano il proprio sesso e chiuse gli occhi ripescando dai ricordi il viso di Alfred infine iniziò a muovere lentamente la mano mentre lacrime silenziose iniziarono a scorrergli sul viso.  
La sua mentre creò un film con i suoi ricordi sullamericano. I momenti in cui erano andati a fare viaggi insieme, i sorrisi che gli illuminavano il viso, le coccole, le carezze, i baci, le volte che avevano fatto lamore.  
Muoveva la mano sempre più velocemente singhiozzando per ciò che vedeva sentendo il cuore spezzarsi. Faceva più male questo piuttosto che il suo rigettare tutto ciò che ingurgitava, questo era davvero molto peggio ma non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo, non conosceva altra soluzione accettabile.  
Ci mise qualche minuto per raggiungere lapice del piacere. Aprì gli occhi e vide il proprio seme brillare sullerba verde nella luce di quella fresca mattina di primavera. Per qualche secondo il manto erboso venne sostituito dallimmagine del loro letto dalle lenzuola bianche di quei giorni in cui erano ancora felici.  
Crollò lasciando che singhiozzi ed urli disperati uscissero dalle sue labbra ben sapendo che nessuno lo avrebbe mai sentito sfogando tutto il dolore, la rabbia e la frustrazione che lo avvolgevano.  
Rimase ancora un po seduto calmandosi poco a poco poi si alzò barcollando appena e si rivestì velocemente in seguito iniziò a camminare per tornare indietro ma ancora prima di uscire dalla radura già stava correndo lasciandosi alle spalle il dolore e la sua colazione.

  
Alfred entrò in casa trovando Arthur ai fornelli e subito il sorriso che gli era rimasto incollato alle labbra nelle ultime ore sparì per qualche secondo guardandolo preoccupato.  
Quella mattina era andato al fiume. Era metà primavera ma già faceva molto caldo e mentre guardava il programma comico, il suo corpo si era iniziato a ricoprire da un velo di sudore appiccicoso.  
La telefonata che aveva ricevuto da parte di Francis era stata una manna dal cielo e senza pensare a niente e a nessuno aveva accettato di andare a fare il bagno in un fiume poco distante.  
Era arrivato poco dopo, tempo di mettersi il costume e riempire il borsone con un po di cose per quella gita fuori programma, trovando Gilbert, Francis e Antonio già stesi sullerba a prendere il sole ridendo a crepapelle. Subito si spogliò anche lui poi sistemò lasciugamano ed imitò gli altri tre unendosi alle risate completamente dimentico del suo compagno. O meglio, non laveva dimenticato, solamente ora le sue preoccupazioni gli sembravano semplicemente frutto della propria fantasia e decise di accantonarle.  
Poco dopo li raggiunsero Ludwig con Feliciano e Lovino che subito si avvicinò ad Antonio con sguardo stizzito. Il giovane spagnolo mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dellitaliano che fece unespressione arrabbiata guardando altrove ma non si spostò.   
In quel momento Alfred di sentì solo. Non riusciva a capirne il perché, forse era stato quel semplice gesto daffetto e possessione che faceva anche lui con il suo Arthur molto tempo prima o forse perché gli mancava una parte di se. Fatto sta che si sentiva stringere il cuore. Subito si alzò Vado a farmi un bagno disse ridacchiando nervosamente e raggiunse lacqua fresca che gli diede un senso di sollievo poi venne raggiunto dagli altri ed anche quel pensiero infelice venne accantonato.  
Ad un certo punto della mattina gli si avvicinò Francis.  
“Dovè finito Arthùr cheri? Hai deciso di tenertelo tutto per te? ridacchiò.  
Alfred lo guardò divenendo leggermente serio A dire il vero non lo vedo quasi mai nemmeno io gli raccontò cosa stava accadendo ultimamente anche se parlare con quello che era stato il suo rivale in amore di queste cose forse non era proprio indicato ma probabilmente cera un bisogno inconsapevole di sfogarsi con qualcuno.  
Il francese gli mise una mano sulla spalla sorridendogli Stai tranquillo mon trèsor, sicuramente starà provando qualche nuova magia o qualche nuovo velenehm pietanza, non credo ci sia nulla di cui preoccuparsi  
Lamericano mugugnò qualcosa poi fece un mezzo sorriso di rimando allaltro ed insieme tornarono a divertirsi tra schizzi dacqua e risate  
Era rimasto con loro fino a quel momento. Avevano insistito perché pranzasse in loro compagnia ma aveva gentilmente rifiutato. Non che non gli sarebbe piaciuto ma inconsciamente sentiva forte la mancanza dellinglese e, senza rendersene conto, cercava di vivere ogni singolo attimo che poteva passare con lui bramandolo ogni giorno di più.  
Gli si avvicinò da dietro e lo abbracciò appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, si chiese se avesse sempre dovuto chiudere così tanto le braccia prima di incontrare lo stomaco dellaltro.  
Smettila! Devo finire di cucinare! Arthur cercò di scrollarsi di dosso lamericano senza riuscirci.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri gli posò le labbra sul collo delicatamente Spegni tutto che ti porto fuori a pranzo gli sussurrò sulla pelle stringendo un po di più.  
Linglese fremette tra le braccia del compagno per il fiato sul proprio collo e per la proposta alettante ma col suo problema non poteva accettare. Erano mesi che non uscivano. Colazione, pranzo e cena sempre in casa e la sera, dopo la sua passeggiatina serale nel suo posto segreto, si sedevano sul divano un po distanti a guardare la televisione senza vederla realmente, o almeno per quanto lo riguardava.  
Non mi va di sprecare questa roba  
Basta che la metti nel frigorifero e la mangiamo domani gli accarezzò i fianchi mentre continuava a baciargli e succhiargli la pelle del collo.  
Il biondo dagli occhi verdi chiuse gli occhi sentendosi quasi sullorlo delle lacrime. Gli scostò le mani e si spostò da lui tremando.  
Non oggi ti prego disse sussurrando a testa bassa Magarimagari domani così evito di cucinare spense il fornello e preparò i piatti che portò a tavola e si sedette al suo posto iniziando a mangiare.  
Alfred gli si sedette di fronte mentre la preoccupazione ed il dubbio che qualcosa non andasse si facevano sempre più forti. Era deciso a scoprire cosa anche a costo di seguirlo e spiarlo. Per qualche secondo aveva pensato che laltro lo tradisse ma in realtà non ci aveva creduto fin da subito. Aveva pensato che avesse una grave malattia terminale, in fondo laspetto quasi sembrava gridarglielo ma non aveva coraggio di chiedergli se avesse il cancro, aveva paura e lo terrorizzava anche il solo pensiero.  
Iniziò a mangiare lentamente fermamente deciso a seguirlo questa volta.  
Si era reso conto che da quando aveva cominciato a fare quelle passeggiate dopo i pasti, aveva iniziato a cambiare. Allinizio era una passeggiata al giorno e andava a fare il bagno dopo gli altri due pasti dicendo che sentiva caldo e doveva rinfrescarsi. Cosa strana alla fine dellinverno ma non ci aveva fatto caso, per lui era quasi una scusa per non dirgli che andava a togliersi di dosso la puzza della roba che cucinava.  
Poi le passeggiate da una erano passate a due, dopo colazione e dopo pranzo, e da quel momento aveva anche iniziato ad irritarsi di più del solito, a diventare più schivo ed allusivo a domande che lo riguardavano.  
Infine le passeggiate erano diventate tre arrivando allattuale situazione tra loro due e solo il giorno prima si era reso conto del suo aspetto malato e trascurato. Gli faceva male vederlo così ma senza sapere che cosa gli stava succedendo non poteva fare nulla e non poteva nemmeno stargli vicino perché Arthur non glielo permetteva.  
Non si guardarono né parlarono per tutto il tempo. Finirono di mangiare in silenzio nello stesso momento poi si fecero il caffè. Lamericano prese delicatamente una mano del compagno nella sua con la sicurezza che lavrebbe ritirata ma non successe così iniziò ad accarezzargli dolcemente il dorso della mano con il pollice mentre sorseggiavano il caffè poi linglese si alzò ed iniziò a lavare i piatti non prima di aver baciato il ragazzo che una volta aveva considerato un fratello ed ora era il suo partner.  
Finito le faccende in cucina, Arthur si asciugò le mani in uno strofinaccio poi andò a cambiarsi mettendo vestiti più sportivi e comodi comera solito fare ogni giorno andando col pensiero alla radura, a quello che avrebbe fatto, al peso che come per incanto si sarebbe dissolto, espulso insieme a cibo, bile e succhi gastrici.  
Alfred io vado, ci vediamo questa sera disse ed uscì a passo spedito.  
Lamericano aspettò qualche secondo poi uscì di casa anche lui e lo seguì cauto per non farsi vedere fermamente deciso a scoprire cosa stava succedendo al suo compagno.

  
Alfred seguì Arthur in mezzo alla campagna poco vicino casa loro. Si accorse che linglese non si guardava mai indietro per controllare di essere seguito o se ci fosse qualche presenza nei paraggi ma camminò dritto e sicuro guardando avanti a se quasi correndo come se fosse in ritardo per qualcosa.  
Probabilmente era sicuro che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno nei paraggi e per fortuna potè seguirlo indisturbato.  
Camminarono per un quarto dora prima di raggiungere un piccolo boschetto dalle verdi foglie brillanti che frusciavano appena nel leggero venticello primaverile. Continuò a seguirlo rimanendo indietro di qualche passo ma senza perderlo di vista poi lo vide fermarsi in una piccola radura, guardare in alto il cielo azzurro tra le chiome ed infine appoggiarsi con le mani ad un albero.  
Lamericano si nascose dietro un albero chiedendosi cosa ci stesse facendo in quel posto ed in quella posizione linglese.  
Lo vide divaricare le gambe, chiudere gli occhi, aprire la bocca e prima di rendersi effettivamente conto che laltro si stava ficcando due dita in gola, Arthur era già piegato in avanti mentre il suo pranzo finiva a terra con un suono nauseante.  
Alfred non poteva credere che tutto quello stava succedendo sul serio, che il suo Arthur si stesse procurando da solo quella terribile tortura. Rimase a bocca aperta immobile a fissarlo senza riuscire a parlare o muoversi troppo impaurito e sconvolto per poter fare qualcosa mentre il suo viso iniziava a bagnarsi di lacrime silenziose senza che se ne accorgesse.  
Lamericano si riprese quando vide Arthur procurarsi il vomito per la seconda volta ed in quel momento il suo corpo fu libero dalle catene invisibili che lo imprigionavano e scattò come una molla verso laltro ragazzo.  
Arthur ti prego fermati! gridò abbracciandolo da dietro e stringendolo forte.  
Linglese sussultò quando si sentì stringere. Rimase immobile un po per la spossatezza dei conati ed un po per la sorpresa.  
Lasciami! Lasciami! Lasciami!! gridò poco dopo divincolandosi. Non lo aveva sentito arrivare e nemmeno aveva sentito la sua voce quindi non sapeva minimamente chi fosse ed aveva paura. Era la prima volta che qualcuno oltre a lui si trovava in quel posto e ne fu terrorizzato immaginandosi qualcuno che voleva fargli del male.  
Continuò a divincolarsi ma presto si arrese sentendosi mancare le forze.  
Arthur ti scongiuro basta! sentì la voce famigliare singhiozzargli allorecchio e subito impallidì diventando se possibile ancora più bianco di prima.  
A-Alfred sussurrò pieno di paura C-che ciche ci fai qui? si voltò guardandolo in viso e vide subito che dagli occhi chiusi una serie infinite di lacrime nascevano per poi morire sulle sue guance.  
Eroero preoccupato stupido! aprì gli occhi fissando quelli verdi ed impauriti dellaltro Ti vedevo strano e mi sono impensierito, e a ragione a quanto pare gli fece appoggiare la testa bionda sulla propria spalla singhiozzando spaventato contro il suo collo Così ti ho seguito  
Linglese rimase un attimo fermo tra le sue braccia poi gli poggiò le mani sul petto e lo spinse via con la poca forza che gli era rimasta riuscendo a spostarlo, probabilmente perché il suo compagno non se laspettava ed era stato colto di sorpresa.  
Non avresti dovuto brutto bastardo!” iniziò a piangere allontanandosi da lui Quello che faccio non ti riguarda! si voltò e cercò di correre via da quel luogo.  
Lamericano gli corse dietro e lo afferrò per un polso bloccandolo Coma puoi dire che non mi riguarda?!?! gli urlò in faccia prima di stringerlo di nuovo contro di se Non puoi dire sul serio, non puoi lo scostò un po poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò delicato ignorando il sapore amaro delle sue labbra Io ti amo e non mi dovrebbe importare se stai male?  
Non ti è mai importato sussurrò distogliendo lo sguardo e stringendo tra le dita la maglietta leggera dellaltro sentendosi sciogliere a quel contatto ravvicinato e tanto desiderato.  
Non è veronon è vero che non me ne è mai importato appoggia la fronte contro la sua Ti prego non farlo più Gli accarezza le guance coi pollici Perché lo stai facendo Arthur?  
Linglese rimase zitto. In effetti non sapeva nemmeno lui perché aveva iniziato e perché aveva continuato. Ricordava solo questo peso che allimprovviso aveva iniziato a comprimergli lo stomaco subito dopo i pasti, aveva provato in tanti modi a liberarsene ma solo uno aveva funzionato ed alla fine aveva proseguito.  
Si strinse contro Alfred nascondendo il viso nel suo petto senza dire una parola.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri lo prese in braccio dopo settimane che non lo faceva e si accorse immediatamente di quanto fosse diventato leggero.  
Ti stai uccidendo ma non ti permetterò di farlo gli sussurrò poi gli baciò una guancia ed iniziò ad incamminarsi verso casa.  
Lasciami andare, riesco a camminare da solo idiota! protestò ma la realtà era che tra le sue braccia si sentiva bene, anche se il peso continuava a gravargli sulla pancia, anche se non aveva compiuto il suo rituale per intero, anche se si sentiva spossato e stanco, stava bene in quel momento.  
Alfred non rispose. Lo guardò e lo vide madido di sudore freddo. Strinse i denti per la rabbia verso quella situazione e si avviò a passo più spedito.  
Ti ho detto di mettermi giù dannazione! iniziò a divincolarsi tra le sue forti braccia.  
Stai fermo! Non ti lascerò andare! Mai più, che tu lo voglia o no lo tenne stretto meglio Mi prenderò cura di te, te lo prometto e la smetterai anche di farti del male  
Non mi sto facendo del male sbuffò Sto divinamente  
Non dire cazzate! Sei pelle e ossa, sei più agitato e scontroso del solito! Non venirmi a raccontare stronzate dannazione! si sfogò urlando in preda alla rabbia e alla paura cercando di trattenere le lacrime, dopotutto lui era un eroe  
Arthur rimase zitto riflettendo su alcuni aspetti che non aveva considerato da quando era diventato bulimico. Aspetti importanti come la preoccupazione che avrebbe potuto dare la sua condizione alle persone che gli volevano bene, soprattutto una.  
Si accoccolò nelle sue braccia ad occhi chiusi mentre si faceva portare. Il profumo caldo e buono di Alfred gli riempiva le narici e presto ricominciò a piangere silenziosamente bagnandogli la maglietta.  
Perdonami

  
Alfred camminò lentamente verso casa. Il corpo tra le sue braccia era così leggero da sembrare di non avere nulla.  
A metà strada da casa abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse che linglese si era addormentato sembrando ora un bambino col volto disteso e tranquillo, senza alcuna preoccupazione. Si fermò a guardare le sue labbra dischiuse con la voglia di toccarle, baciarle, succhiarle e forse una volta tornato a casa lavrebbe fatto.  
Riprese il suo cammino con passo più spedito ed in poco tempo arrivò in vista della grande casa. La loro casa.  
Entrò poi raggiunse la camera da letto che condividevano prima che Arthur decidesse di andare a dormire nella camera degli ospiti. Glielo posò poi andò a chiudere le tende facendo cadere la stanza nella penombra, si andò a sedere al suo fianco guardandolo dormire ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli cercando di non svegliarlo.  
Linglese aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. Appena vide nella semi oscurità il volto dellaltro, si girò su un fianco dandogli le spalle e rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale. Si sentiva in colpa ed era anche per quello che non voleva che laltro sapesse.  
Perdonami sussurrò quasi piangendo ma si trattenne, si sentiva già patetico così.  
Alfred allungò la mano accarezzandogli di nuovo la testa poi si chinò a baciargli la tempia in silenzio.  
Si sentiva inutile, impotente e non sapeva che fare se non coccolarlo e tenerlo protettivo tra le sue braccia. Si tolse gli occhiali appoggiandoli sul comodino poi si stese al suo fianco e lo strinse contro di se come ai vecchi tempi quando in quel letto si scambiavano coccole, baci e gemiti. Erano volate risate e piccoli battibecchi ed ora cercava di ricreare quei momenti per scacciare la tristezza.  
Non farlo più. giurami che non lo farai più lo strinse di più a se nascondendo il viso nella sua schiena.  
Linglese rimase in silenzio guardando la luce che filtrava dalla finestra poggiano una mano sul braccio muscoloso sentendolo caldo, vivo, reale.  
Da molto tempo non stavano così e lui si era dimenticato cosa voleva dire stare tra le braccia del suo compagno ed ora si sentiva maledettamente in colpa per ciò che aveva fatto capendo in parte di aver sbagliato. Oh ma era stato così bene quando laveva fatto!  
Si spinse ancora di più addosso al compagno facendo aderire la schiena al suo petto cercando di sentire più calore possibile. Lacrime silenziose e liberatorie iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance e la sola cosa che voleva era stare così per sempre.  
Lamericano gli baciò piano la nuca, poi la tempia ed infine il collo in modo delicato per farlo calmare e coccolarlo. Gli lasciò un piccolo segno violaceo appena sotto lorecchio sentendolo sospirare finalmente dopo tanto tempo. Gli era mancata la sua voce, i suoi gemiti ed il suo nome pronunciato con un grido strozzato in gola mentre stava per raggiungere il massimo del piacere per merito suo. Gli erano mancati e desiderava sentirli ancora ma non subito anche se il desiderio era molto forte.  
Passò una mano sul fianco fin troppo sottile di Arthur poi lo insinuò nella maglietta sportiva che si era messo prima di uscire accarezzandogli lo stomaco. Lo sentì sussultare al suo tocco ma non lo scacciò come faceva sempre nelle ultime settimane. Ora che conosceva il suo segreto non ce nera più bisogno e poi la voglia uno dellaltro era forte in entrambi.  
Vuoi una tazza del tuo the? chiese il più piccolo a bassa voce mentre continuava ad accarezzare il corpo magro sentendo finalmente sotto le dita la setosità della sua pelle bianca come porcellana raffinata.  
No grazie, sto bene così rispose nello stesso tono chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando di nuovo. Si girò tra le sue braccia e lo guardò negli occhi azzurri con i suoi lucidi di pianto ma anche felice.  
Sai, sono contento in fondo che tu mi abbia scoperto nascose il viso nella sua spalla avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia Mi dava fastidio nasconderti questa cosa anche se non potevo farne a meno  
Sentì il compagno posargli lindice sotto il mento e sollevargli piano il viso per dargli un bacio lento e dolce.   
Sei uno stupido, non dovevi nemmeno farla una cosa del genere e avresti dovuto dirmelo subito gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di riprendere il bacio.  
Ricambiò il bacio aggrappandosi a lui come se stesse per affogare, sentendo che lunica cosa che voleva veramente in quel momento era lamericano.  
Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi perché lhai fatto disse Alfred facendo stendere Arthur sulla schiena e andandogli sopra con estrema cautela “È stata per caso colpa mia?  
Non è stata colpa tua passò delicato le mani sulle braccia dellaltro sentendo i muscoli dacciaio guizzare sotto la pelle, cosa che lo fece fremere Lunica cosa che so è che un giorno dopo mangiato ho sentito un peso sullo stomaco e ho dovuto trovare un modo di eliminarlo ma ogni volta che mangiavo tornava   
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri lo fissò stranamente serio. Era stupido ma non fino al punto da scherzare con una cosa del genere. Si chinò in avanti per baciarlo ancora una volta mentre faceva di nuovo scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta.  
Non ti faccio schifo così? chiese linglese imbarazzato sapendo di essere troppo magro e forse era anche per questo che non si era più fatto toccare, aveva paura di non piacere più al compagno.  
Non dire cazzate! gli posò delicatamente le labbra sul collo dando piccoli baci e lievi morsi Mi piaci in ogni modo anche se è vero, sei troppo magro ma questo non vuol dire che mi fai schifo sollevò un po la maglia per passare i denti sulla pancia inesistente Ma ti aiuterò a tornare come prima  
Arthur sospirò nel sentire la bocca del compagno sulla pelle. Listinto lo portava a spingerlo via per non fargli capire quanto era arrivato vicino a prosciugarsi completamente ma resistette facendo vincere la voglia di quelle cose di cui si era privato per troppo tempo.  
Allungò una mano e strinse tra le dita i morbidi capelli doro mentre spingeva il bacino verso lalto e si mordeva il labbro per non gemere mentre il petto si alzava ed abbassava velocemente.  
Alfred sollevò un altro po la maglia fino a scoprire i capezzoli poi ne prese uno in bocca iniziando a succhiarlo e leccarlo sentendo il corpo agitarsi sotto di lui. Dopo un po sostituì la bocca con le dita e risalì fino ad essere faccia a faccia.  
Mi sei mancato così tanto lo baciò continuando a massaggiare tra le dita il piccolo bottoncino ora turgido mentre con laltra mano gli accarezzava dolce ma impaziente la coscia.  
A-anche tu intrappolò di nuovo le sue labbra succhiando la lingua nella propria bocca infondendo tutto il desiderio e la voglia di riaverlo. Fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi dellamericano facendo risalire la maglietta e togliendogliela mentre sul viso dellaltro si disegnava un sorriso divertito e malizioso che lo fece voltare imbarazzato. Sempre senza guardarlo, gli passò lentamente le mani sui pettorali scolpiti deglutendo a vuoto.  
Non lasciarmi mai più gli sussurrò Alfred allorecchio prima di mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo poi spogliò anche linglese dellindumento superiore e lo guardò senza soffermarsi troppo sullaspetto denutrito ed emaciato del compagno.  
Gli strinse dolcemente le mani sui fianchi poi si alzò in ginocchio e, nel guardare Arthur, un desiderio improvviso e violento di lui lo colse tanto da farlo arrossire ma lo vedeva come qualcosa di troppo bello per poterlo avere, un angelo sceso in terra solo per lui.  
Arthurfacciamo lamore gli sussurrò allorecchio prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.

  
Nella stanza scura i gemiti riempivano il silenzio che laveva occupata per quelle dolorose settimane in cui lunico a dormirci era Alfred.  
Arthur era nudo sotto lamericano, si divincolava e contorceva cercando di trovare un po di pace dal piacere che lo stava bruciando mentre laltro lo accarezzava e lo toccava nei punti che gli davano più piacere. A quanto pareva non si era affatto dimenticato di cosa gli piaceva.  
A-alfred ansimò piano trattenendo il fiato e sussultando allungando una mano sulla sua testa.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri alzò il viso per guardarlo dopo avergli fatto un succhiotto appena sotto lombelico.  
Cosa cè? Vuoi che mi fermi? gli chiese sulla pelle facendo scivolare una mano sulla sua erezione massaggiandola piano. Non poteva ancora crederci che lo stessero per fare davvero di nuovo. Aveva paura che lo lasciasse e non avrebbe più potuto averlo ma per fortuna non era così. Lavrebbe salvato con lunica cosa che conosceva. Lamore.  
Prese lerezione in bocca muovendosi piano sentendolo gemere e gridare. Si stava eccitando, il desiderio cresceva veloce e potente in lui e si costrinse ad andare lentamente per non spaventarlo e dargli tutto il piacere che meritava.  
Linglese si mise una mano sulla bocca cercando di soffocare i gemiti che gli salivano naturalmente alla gola. Quanto aveva immaginato tutto questo nelle sue solitarie giornate alla radura mentre si masturbava e piangeva per non poter fare realmente quello che stava accadendo ora.  
Aprì piano le gambe mentre sentiva la lingua accarezzargli la pelle tesa.  
Nonnon fermarti ti prego! gemette forte mentre lacrime di piacere gli scendevano ai lati degli occhi.   
Lamericano continuò a prendersi cura dellerezione mentre piano insinuava un dito tra le natiche del compagno ed iniziava a massaggiare delicatamente la piccola fessura strappando altri gemiti acuti e penetranti che gli facevano balzare il cuore in gola.  
A-Alfred il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi strinse i denti artigliando le lenzuola mentre aspettava di sentirlo di nuovo dentro di se. Sospettava che gli avrebbe fatto male ma non importava, lunica cosa che contava era essere di nuovo suo.  
Lo vide allontanarsi da se e fece un gemito di disappunto poi seguì i suoi movimenti senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso vedendolo sporgersi verso il suo comodino ed aprire il primo cassetto dove estrasse un piccolo boccettino trasparente.  
Deglutì mentre lo vedeva tornare tra le sue gambe aprendogliele un altro po e bagnarsi la mano con quella sostanza oleosa ed incolore.  
Ora stai calmo, rilassati Alfred si chinò sul compagno per baciarlo mentre sfiorava di nuovo la fessura e gli infilava un dito dentro con delicatezza sentendo i muscoli stringersi forte attorno a lui Calmo, passa subito gli sussurrò sulle labbra e, quando sentì la morsa allentarsi un po, entrò completamente.  
Linglese ansimava per il fastidio ed un leggero dolore che partiva dal suo sedere diramandosi nellintero corpo. Chiuse gli occhi e fece qualche respiro profondo sentendo il fastidio sparire lentamente ed il corpo rilassarsi. Aprì gli occhi e guardò quelli azzurri del compagno facendo poi un cenno dassenso incitandolo a continuare.  
Appena Alfred lo vide muovere la testa, fece un piccolo sorriso ed iniziò a muovere piano il dito flettendolo per dargli ancora più piacere mentre si chinò a baciargli la pelle del torace, del collo ed infine le labbra.  
Ben presto i gemiti, anche se soffocati contro la bocca dellamericano, ripresero ad uscire dalle labbra di Arthur. Si era dimenticato quanto fosse bello provare piacere attraverso le mani e le esperienze di qualcun altro. Ricambiò il bacio insinuando la lingua nella bocca dellaltro e abbracciandolo stretto.  
Va tutto bene? chiese il più giovane.  
S-si sussurrò con la voce arrochita non sentendo nemmeno più dolore.  
Alfred aggiunse un altro dito appena sentì le parole dellinglese. Le mosse prima lente e poi veloci mentre i gemiti aumentavano dintensità. Era desideroso di essere di nuovo avvolto dal suo calore ma non riusciva andare di fretta come prima. Non sapeva perché ma ora gli sembrava così fragile ed indifeso che lunica cosa che voleva era proteggerlo ed evitargli altro dolore. Probabilmente per il suo spirito da eroe e perché lo amava alla follia.  
A-Alfred! Si così! Li!! gemette Arthur inarcando la schiena e buttando la testa allindietro graffiando appena la pelle del compagno che a quanto sembrava non se ne accorse nemmeno Vienivieni dentro  
Sei sicuro? gli chiese lamericano guardandolo preoccupato e dubbioso Non è ancora presto?  
Va bene, mi hai preparato a sufficienzati prego sbrigati!  
Alfred rimase a guardarlo ancora un po poi tolse le dita.  
Come vuoi amore   
Mise il lubrificante sulla propria erezione poi gli aprì bene le gambe appoggiando la punta allapertura e si chinò a baciarlo per distrarlo mentre entrava piano dentro il suo corpo.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi si tese e affondò le unghie nella schiena dellaltro mentre lo sentiva entrare nel suo corpo fino in fondo dopo tanto, era come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo.  
Spinge il bacino verso lamericano in un chiaro segno e lui iniziò a muoversi dolcemente dentro e fuori.  
Lo cullava con dolcezza come se fosse un bambino, non voleva andare troppo veloce col rischio di fargli male e poi voleva godere ogni attimo di quei momenti ritrovati protraendoli il più a lungo possibile.  
Ti amo Arthur gli sussurrò allorecchio più e più volte seguendo il ritmo delle spinte sentendo le sue esili braccia stringerlo come se avesse paura che potesse scappare. Fece scivolare lentamente una mano tra le sue gambe prendendo il sesso dellinglese ed iniziando a muoverla passando il pollice sulla punta e stringendo le dita nei momenti e nei punti giusti.  
Ancheanche io! Ah! i sospiri ed i gemiti ormai uscivano a raffica dalle sue labbra sentendo avvicinarsi il momento in cui non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenere il desiderio ed il piacere dentro di se Ioio sto per  
Insieme gli sussurrò allorecchio Raggiungiamo il piacere insieme.  
Rispose con un cenno dassenso. Sentire il suo fiato sullorecchio lo aveva quasi fatto venire ma per fortuna era riuscito a trattenersi in tempo.  
Lamericano aumentò il ritmo della mano e dopo un paio di spinte più forti, raggiunsero insieme lorgasmo. Era una cosa meravigliosa per Arthur sentirsi di nuovo riempire da Alfred. Lo strinse di nuovo forte e lo baciò pieno damore prima di sentirlo uscire da se.  
Lamericano si stese al suo fianco tenendolo tra le braccia ed accarezzandogli la schiena nuda.  
Ti amo. Non escludermi mai più dalla tua vita gli sussurrò insieme ad altre parole dolci che fecero sciogliere definitivamente il compagno che si accoccolò contro di lui scaldandosi col calore della sua pelle.  
Mai più disse piano prima di addormentarsi coccolato dalle carezze dellaltro ai suoi capelli sentendosi amato e senza più pesi sullo stomaco.

  
Arthur strinse tra le braccia il bambino che somigliava tutto al padre tranne gli occhi che erano verdi come i suoi.  
Era passato un anno da quando Alfred lo aveva sorpreso nella radura a ficcarsi due dita in gola ed era un anno che aveva smesso di procurarsi il vomito.  
Era ritornato al suo peso normale e la gravidanza lo aveva aiutato a riprendere qualcuno dei chili che gli servivano.  
Poche settimane dopo che avevano ripreso a fare lamore, aveva cominciato a sentirsi strano e lamericano laveva costretto ad andare dal medico con la paura che gli avesse nascosto di essere di nuovo bulimico. Infatti vomitava di nuovo ma non era per colpa sua sta volta, si svegliava la mattina col senso di nausea ed immancabilmente dopo colazione era costretto a correre in bagno in preda ai conati, solo a pranzo e cena riusciva a mangiare.  
In effetti anche lui si era preoccupato non poco ed era per questo che era andato senza fare storie e poi doveva dimostrare allaltro che non aveva nulla da nascondere, infatti quando aveva accettato di farsi visitare da un medico, Alfred si era subito calmato appena aveva visto che non opponeva resistenza e lo aveva accompagnato senza mai lasciarlo solo una secondo, stringendogli la mano come per dire che era con lui e non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo.  
Alla notizia che aspettavano un bambino rimasero entrambi increduli. Comera possibile? Eppure quel miracolo era successo e loro ne erano felici. Una novità che aveva dato una svolta alla loro vita e permetteva allinglese di iniziare da capo.  
Era stata una gravidanza tranquilla. Dopo i primi mesi le nausee erano passate e tutto era andato per il meglio.   
Anche Alfred sembrava cambiato. Sempre gentile e premuroso nei suoi confronti, non gli faceva mai mancare nulla e riempiva daffetto sia lui che il pancione che si ingrossava lentamente giorno dopo giorno facendo crescere il frutto del loro amore, quellamore che laveva salvato e li aveva tenuti uniti.  
Quando era nato il piccolo non poteva credere alla sua bellezza. Gli ricordava i tempi in cui lamericano era stato il suo fratellino e laveva cresciuto volendogli sempre più bene. Era identico a lui tranne per quegli occhi verdi come smeraldi brillanti di vita. Si era subito innamorato di quel piccolo bambino urlante che aveva cresciuto dentro di se per nove mesi e, appena Alfred lo prese in braccio, non aveva potuto sottrarsi nemmeno lui allincantesimo che il figlio pareva tessere per ammaliare chi lo guardava.  
Sorrise a quei ricordi mentre era seduto sul divano a dargli il biberon cullandolo appena poi appoggiò il contenitore sul tavolino e gli fece fare il ruttino prima di farlo sdraiare di nuovo tra le sue braccia passandogli un polpastrello sulla guancia paffuta e morbida.  
Sentì la porta dingresso aprirsi e chiudersi dopo un momento.  
Papà è tornato sorrise al piccolo che sbadigliò prima di sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre come se non volesse dormire ma non riuscendo bene a sottrarsi alla morsa del sonno.  
Alfred si avvicinò piano al divano abbracciando da dietro linglese e baciandogli la guancia poi osservò il piccolo addormentarsi lentamente.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi girò la testa e gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia posando le labbra su quelle dellaltro in un tenero bacio a fior di labbra.  
Ben tornato a casa gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
Non vedevo lora di tornare da voi sorrise lamericano sedendosi al suo fianco e prendendo una delle manine del figlio fra le sue dita attento a non fargli male per sbaglio Volevo vedere come stavate  
Arthur sorrise arrossendo appena.  
Stiamo bene, ora stiamo davvero bene disse felice in un sussurro per non svegliare il piccolo.  
Si alzò e prese per mano il compagno invitandolo a seguirlo fino alla camera del bambino dove lo posò nel comodo e caldo lettino poi si girò verso laltro e lo abbracciò baciandolo profondamente.  
Ed ora occupiamoci di noi disse sulle sue labbra sorridendo.  
Alfred lo prese in braccio con una piccola risata.  
Mi sembra giusto gli rispose dirigendosi alla camera da letto.

Fine  



End file.
